Red Velvet Valley
- | characters = | new = Monkling in | released = | previous = 16 | next = 18 | difficulty = Hard - Very Hard }} New features *One-layered blue jelly cube and Two-layered pink jelly cube first appear in level 321. *One-layered green jelly cube first appears in level 336. *Some other elements can also be seen in jelly cubes: **The first time in level 324, liquorice swirls are inside the jelly cube. **The first time in level 325, color bombs are inside the jelly cube. **The first time in level 327, multi-layered cupcakes are inside the jelly cube. **The first time in level 327, monkling can be inside the jelly cube. Levels This episode contains levels 321 - 340. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = Introduce | level2 = 322 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 323 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 324 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 325 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 326 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 327 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 328 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 329 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 330 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 331 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 332 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 333 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 334 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 335 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 336 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = Introduce | level17 = 337 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 338 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 339 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 340 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery |-| Levels= Level 321-1.png|Level 321 - (Board 1)|link=Level 321 Level 321-2.png|Level 321- (Board 2)|link=Level 321 Level 321-3.png|Level 321 - (Board 3)|link=Level 321 Level 322.png|Level 322 - |link=Level 322 Level 323.png|Level 323 - |link=Level 323 Level 324.png|Level 324 - |link=Level 324 Level 325.png|Level 325 - |link=Level 325 Level 326.png|Level 326 - |link=Level 326 Level 327-1.png|Level 327 - (Board 1)|link=Level 327 Level 327-2.png|Level 327 - (Board 2)|link=Level 327 Level 328.png|Level 328 - |link=Level 328 Level 329.png|Level 329 - |link=Level 329 Level 330.png|Level 330 - |link=Level 330 Level 331.png|Level 331 - |link=Level 331 Level 332.png|Level 332 - |link=Level 332 Level 333-1.png|Level 333 - (Board 1)|link=Level 333 Level 333-2.png|Level 333- (Board 2)|link=Level 333 Level 334.png|Level 334 - |link=Level 334 Level 335-1.png|Level 335 - (Board 1)|link=Level 335 Level 335-2.png|Level 335 - (Board 2)|link=Level 335 Level 335-3.png|Level 335 - (Board 3)|link=Level 335 Level 336.png|Level 336 - |link=Level 336 Level 337.png|Level 337 - |link=Level 337 Level 338.png|Level 338 - |link=Level 338 Level 339.png|Level 339 - |link=Level 339 Level 340-1.png|Level 340 - (Board 1)|link=Level 340 Level 340-2.png|Level 340 - (Board 2)|link=Level 340 Level 340-3.png|Level 340 - (Board 3)|link=Level 340 |-| Background= Trivia * Levels 50, 61, 70, 75 77, 104 were nerfed in this update. * Levels 43, 95, 100, 102 109, 114, 120, 137, 202, 203, 212, 318 and 319 were buffed in this update. * Levels 43, 50, 61, 70, 77 100, 109, 114, 120, 137, 202, 203 and 212 and 319 (Mobile only) were reverted to their original version in this update. *Jenny's expression when failing a level was updated in this update. *This is currently the only episode without since its introduction. Category:Hard to Very Hard episodes